This invention relates to theft deterrent tags, and, in particular to a theft deterrent tag and attachment assembly for facilitating Electronic Article Surveillance ("EAS") protection of large irregular-shaped articles.
Theft detection tags for articles and goods have found widespread application, particularly, in the retail environment. Due to the wide variety of different sizes and shapes of the articles with which these tags are used, many different ways of attaching or adhering such tags to the articles have been developed.
For example, in one type of theft detection tag, the tag is directly attached to an article by utilizing clamp-like or pin-like attachment assemblies. Such assemblies require clamping onto the article or piercing through the article which, in some cases, may not be realizable due to the irregular shape or hardness of the article.
One type of tag specifically adapted to be attached to irregular-shaped articles is the tag disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,540 to Narlow et al. ("Narlow, et al."). In the tag of the Narlow, et al. patent, an attachment assembly is used comprising a flexible tie wrap having a first end which is fixed to the body of the tag and a second end which is free. The body of the tag also includes a channel which can receive the end of the tie wrap to form a loop. The second end of the tie wrap engages and is locked in the channel by a biased spring arm arranged in the tag body and entering the channel. The spring arm is released by the magnetic attraction of a magnet disposed on the spring arm.
The aforesaid use of a spring arm in the attachment assembly of the Narlow, et al. tag complicates the attachment assembly and makes it costly. Accordingly, other types of attachment assemblies of less complication and cost are being sought.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a theft deterrent tag and attachment assembly which can be used with irregular shaped articles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a theft deterrent tag and attachment assembly which are of simpler construction.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a theft deterrent tag and attachment assembly which is adapted to permit conventional tags having pin-like assemblies to be also attachable to irregular-shaped articles.